


Moonchild

by brtozaki



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Avatar the last air bender au, F/F, Mina is the Avatar, Sana is the Fire Nation Princess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25277974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brtozaki/pseuds/brtozaki
Summary: Can you run fast enough to escape destiny? Newly discovered Avatar Myoui Mina wants to find out. Fire princess Minatozaki Sana has been trying all her life.Only the dead have seen the end of war.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Son Chaeyoung, Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	Moonchild

“Mina! Wake up!” 

Mornings were Mina’s least favorite time of the day. Ms.Kwon would come by, pound on her door three times and always yell the same phrase leaving the teenager groaning and trying to dig her face back into the pillow. She knew she would never win, especially if Ms.Kwon had to come back and actually come into her room. Despite her sweet face, she would throw the covers off of Mina and drag her by her feet off the comfort of her futon into the kitchen. 

Cracking an eye open, rays of sunlight were already beating their way into her small room, lighting up patches of the floor and unfortunately Mina’s face. She moaned and sat up, rubbing her eyes. The storage closet turned bedroom was pretty cozy, Mina’s stuff lived on every surface, all relics of a life far gone. As much as she would like to stay in bed all day, the wrath of Kwon Eunbi drove her away from that thought. 

She grabbed her headband off from next to her futon, and fiddled around with it in her hands. It was a dark emerald green with a golden trim and swirls that decorated across the band, just thick enough to hide the blue tattoo on her forehead. Mrs.Kwon had handcrafted it when she first came here, sitting across from the scared child humming softly next to the fire. At first it felt weird to cover markings that were so sacred to her people, that she worked so hard for by mastering all forms of air bending and even inventing her own. Now, four years later, it felt like an extension of herself because she understood that she needed to keep herself hidden to survive. With a sigh she slipped it on, letting her bangs hang over the top as she tied her hair half up. She slipped on the rest of her outfit, just casual green clothes that everyone wore, nothing special. 

The other three were already waiting for her downstairs, setting out their morning meal. They got lucky living on a farm, especially as food started to become more and more scarce as the war effort increased. A delicious array of rice and vegetables were set up, a common occurrence courtesy of Ms.Kwon and Tzuyu. From what Mina gathered Tzuyu has been here for a _long_ time, she used to live in a different city near the Fire Nation borders but somehow she ended up here. She never talked about it, but Mina just assumed it was just burnt to a crisp or occupied like everywhere else. A young earth bender, Tzuyu was quite skilled, but that just might because she had a good teacher. Chaeyoung had told her stories that Ms.Kwon used to be one of the greatest Earth Kingdom warriors, that she was even part of the king’s private guard. She wasn’t sure if that was true though, Ms.Kwon was too gentle for that. There used to be another earthbender that lived with them a long time ago, her name was Jihyo and from what little Mina knew of her she was very skilled as well. She left a few months to join some sort of military faction on the island across from their port after Mina arrived, when she still wouldn’t talk or look anyone in the eye so she never had a chance to really get to know her. 

The twins unfortunately were not as skilled as Tzuyu or Mina. Dahyun was a water bender, but she was never taught enough or at all. They’ve been here for a while as well, arriving a little after Tzuyu. Their parents were traders, and somehow they ended up here. If Mina had to guess it was probably the same way everyone else did; the war. Chaeyoung had a burn scar running down her left forearm, a reminder of what existed outside the comfort of their little farm. Dahyun was funny sometimes when she played around with the water, being able to call tiny streams of water on command, having them wrap around her arms and fingertips slowly but the minute she tried to aim it somewhere and project it lost any power and fell to the ground in a sad puddle. 

Still, it wasn’t too bad. It definitely could be worse, their house was a bit small for the five of them but they made it work. Mina would never dare to complain, even if she had to wait two hours to shower because they only had one bathroom. The house was mostly made from a dark oak, decorated with various shades of green and yellow. From what Mina has seen it fits the fashion of most earth kingdom houses, reflecting the elements in every aspect of its layout. 

“What are you girls planning on doing after chores this morning?” Eunbi hummed, taking her seat at the head of the table as the girls started eating. 

“We’we gomiw to-“ Chaeyoung’s cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk as she tried to speak after stuffing her face. The twins always seemed to fight for food, which was strange because there was definitely enough food to go around. 

“Don’t talk with your mouth full.”

Chaeyoung swallowed, her signature grin spreading across her face, “Were going to the quarry to swim!”

“Didn’t you guys go two days ago?” Eunbi asked, a small smile gracing her lips as she grabbed a radish and placed it onto Mina’s bowl of rice, shooting her a look to eat. 

“We did,” Dahyun shrugged, “But it's been hot the past few days so we wanted to go for a dip.”

Eunbi bit her lip, it was clear she was thinking. She sighed, “Be careful. And get home early. The front lines are getting closer, and if something happens I won’t be able to get to you in time.”

Chaeyoung took another bite of food, smiling and shook her head, “Do we have to worry about that? I thought you said they were retreating.”

“It’s better to be safe than sorry.”

Tzuyu was the first to finish, like usual, washing her dish before rushing off. She was probably going to go pick the strawberries, Mina passed them yesterday and they looked perfectly plump and red. The twins were next, Mina had no idea what they were going to do. They always did something different, usually bigger tasks because there were two of them. That left Mina to help put all the dishes in the sink, before walking out of the house and out into the farm. 

If there was something Mina loved the most it was the flowers everywhere, away from the bustling downtown of Yokoya Port. The fields stretched over aches, blanketing the land in grass and sunshine, a gentle breeze kissing at her skin. Even when it rained it was perfect, the gentle tap of the rain hitting the leaves was healing. 

She made her way up the dirt path to the stables, smiling at the hippo cows that greeted her with loud Moos. She let her hand brush through the thin coat of fur on their head before picking up the feed bag- well, she just summoned a sphere of air to pick it up and let the feed fall into the big grey bins. She repeated the same with the chickens and pigs before leaving the stable and walking to the barn. 

She knocked twice, before opening the door, a smile spreading across her features, “Rey!” 

The flying bison jumped in excitement at her entrance, the whole building shaking as he did so. Mina shook her hands out frantically, “Nonono, you can’t do that!”

He stopped, instead flopping to the ground, lowering his head so Mina could run her hand through his soft fur. She picked up the feed bag and filled his bowl, checking on his water level. She felt her heart break when he nudged at her hand, “I’m sorry buddy, we can’t go out now. Ms.Kwon was saying the war is getting closer again. What are we going to do this time?”

He snorted. 

“Soon, I promise. We’ll go flying the entire night, and I’ll spend the night in here tonight too. How does that sound?” He seemed to like it, nuzzling further into her touch. 

━━━

Focus. Breathe in, and exert the energy out. Breathe in, then out. Focus. 

Sana’s eyes snapped open, locking onto Nayeon as she dodged a burst of flames coming in her direction. She counted within a kick of her own, the brilliant blue flames rushing out and forcing Nayeon to counter with a cloud of red. The lieutenant huffed and straightened her hands, striking swiftly and effectively making Sana back up. Breathe. 

She found her opening. The lieutenant stuck, but that left her open, letting Sana lunge forward giving off a burst that blew Nayeon off her feet and onto her back. Sana took a few slow steps, both her arms lit up and glowing blue. 

“Okay, okay,” Nayeon groaned, rubbing her arm as she sat up, “Damn when you said you needed to let some steam off, I didn’t think that meant getting my ass kicked.”

The princess shook her head, reaching her hand out to help Nayeon up. The lieutenant took it, getting up and next to her. “What else would it include?”

“Last time we just threw beans off the railing, I much prefer that method.”

“We were out of beans.” Sana shrugged, looking out over the railing of the ship. She could see the way Nayeon was looking at her, concern laced into her expression. She was fine. 

Their last battle, while it was a success and the Earth Kingdom city was now occupied by Fire Nation troops, it still was unsuccessful. No air benders. Well, there was one, but it wasn’t the girl they were looking for. No one had seen her in four years. Sana had no problem ordering her troops to burn down city after city, but now it was starting to get irritating. 

It was interesting, when faced with certain doom the information some people would spill. When her father tasked her with hunting down this girl, her first step was to visit a little rat. The slimy earthbender was completely spineless, spilling secret after secret of the rebel group he was associated with only one little burn. Pathetic. She doesn’t know what she would do if she did what he did; screaming out that the girl was on the southern earth kingdom border with a rebel who housed kids orphaned by the war. Myoui Mina, Sana had no idea why her father wanted her, but she wasn’t one to ask questions, she knew better than that. 

That was nearly six months ago, and now three cities later she was starting to get frustrated. She just wanted to go home, see her friends, see her parents. Yokoya port, Sana had a good feeling about this one. She looked over at the horizon, they were going to reach the port by the time night fell. 

“We will need to restock supplies at this next port,” Nayeon commented, moving to stand next to her and look out across the sea. “Our rations are starting to run low.”

“Of course they would,” Sana snapped, “We're supposed to be home by now.”

“That isn’t in my control.”

“I know.” Sana sighed, “We just need to get this girl quickly.”

“And here I was thinking we haven’t found her yet because you wanted to spend more time with me.” Nayeon hummed, not even flinching when Sana turned and glared at her. Not once in her seventeen years has she met someone like the lieutenant, never once phased by her or her title. _Princess Sana of the Fire Nation._ Anyone else would be kneeling to her every whim, never once questioning her authority. But Nayeon- Nayeon was different. Sana wasn’t too sure if she liked it all too much. 

“We need to find her even quicker, that way I’ll never have to see you again.”

“You say that, but I can see it, you love me.”

“Don’t you have troops to train?”

“They are asleep, much like you should be, Princess. We have a big night ahead of us.” Nayeon mused, “Do you think she'd be at this next place?”

“I hope.” Sana replied, short and sharp. Land started to break over the horizon just as the sun started to dip behind it as well bathing the sky in red and orange. 

A horn played from somewhere on the boat as troops started to slip out onto the deck. Sana adjusted her armor, her finger trailing over the red emblem of the Fire Nation. 

It’s time. Sana took a breath, gripping the railing, motioning to Nayeon to start getting everything ready. The lieutenant nodded, and turned around barking orders. She narrowed her eyes as the lights of Yokoya got brighter, reflecting off the water in brilliant little orbs. 

It’s time to finish this. 

━━━

“Chaeyoung if you splash me one more time, I will drown you.” Tzuyu grumbled, now thoroughly soaked sitting on a rock just out of reach of the water. The splashed in question just stuck out her tongue, immediately having a glob of mud fall down onto her head. “Whoops. It slipped.”

Chaeyoung grumbled, dipping her head back under the water and shook off the mud, coming back up, scowling. “One of these days I’m going to unlock my water bending, and you’re going to be sorry.”

Another glob of mud flew into Chaeyoung’s face. 

“Mina,” Dahyun called, standing on the rock near the deepest part of the water which people have so creatively named _The Jumping Rock_. “C’mon do the thing!”

Mina nodded and raised her hands, catching the waterbender as she jumped and threw her higher up into the air. Maybe this time she miscalculated a bit because Dahyun flew up above the treeline before falling back towards the water, but when the water came up to catch her creating a pretty epic splash, Mina felt a bit more at ease. She can’t remember when that had become a thing, but the twins loved it when she helped them jump, Chaeyoung had claimed it helped with their air time. Dahyun appeared back at the surface, swimming over to Chaeyoung who gave her a high-five. “Nice one bro!”

“One of these days Mina is going to toss you high enough you won’t come back down.” Tzuy hummed, looking up over the top of her book. 

“You’re just jealous you can’t swim.” Dahyun stuck out her tongue. Two globs of mud landed over both of the twins' heads. 

“I didn’t even do anything this time!” Chaeyoung whined. 

Tzuyu just shrugged, but Mina could see a smile fight it’s way onto her features. What a dork. Mina relaxed further onto the small pocket of air she was floating on, letting herself float next to Tzuyu and look at the pages, “What are you reading.”

“Ahh!” Tzuyu gasped looking over at the airbender, “I need to put a bell on you or something. You’re too damn quiet.”

“Or you’re just too invested in this book.” Mina shrugged, looking over the small quarry. It was quite a bit away from town, but a frequent spot for young people because of the gorgeous clear water and small waterfall that dropped into it. The sun was starting to set, the sky starting to turn a shade of angry red and orange. 

“Actually I am interested in what this book is as well,” Chaeyoung all but announced, making her way up onto the rock that Tzuyu was on, Dahyun following shortly behind. 

Rolling her eyes, Tzuyu flipped the book so they could read the pages; How to make marble cake. Oh. Chaeyoung deflated in disappointment, “Boring.”

“It’s actually quite interesting,” Tzuyu hummed, “Ms.Kwon got it for me last week.”

“Oh did she go on a shopping spree or something, she bought me a hat. Which was kind of weird because it’s the middle of summer but if it makes her happy I’ll take it.” Dahyun shrugged. 

“You’re right, she got me a frisbee.” Chaeyoung mused. “Did she get you anything Mina?”

She did. Mina had nearly cried when she saw it. A small flying Bison plush that she had stitched a few lines into to look like Rey. Having him locked up in the barn was starting to really eat at her, and she really didn’t think Ms.Kwon noticed her slipping out to sleep in the barn with him at night. “Yeah, she did.”

“We should probably start heading back, it’s getting dark.” Tzuyu doggy eared her book and tucked it under her arm as she stood up. 

“No racing this time,” Chaeyoung pouted, “Mina cheats.”

“I do not!”

“You use your bending!”

“That’s not cheating!”

“Yes it is!”

“Both of you, quiet.” Tzuyu snapped. The walk back was filled with laughter, chatter, and a race between Mina and Chaeyoung which Mina won, and Chaeyoung accused her of cheating. Finally they rounded the corner and pushed back the bush to reveal the sight of Yokoya from the hill above it. Usually it was lit up at this time, the port still filled to the brim with life as people enjoyed the moon’s comfort. All three of them paused. 

Fire. 

Everything was on fire. Mina’s eyes widened as she looked at the town, now caught in a red ocean. Five Fire Navy ships sat at port, giant with iron hulls that spelled death for whoever came across it. She let her eyes travel along how fast the fire spread, engulfing everything in its path, flickering, angry. The twins were already halfway down the hill at this point, Tzuyu trailing closely behind them. Before she realized she was running too, her staff clutched so tightly in her fingers that her knuckles were turning white. 

Everything was ablaze as they ran through the streets, the once bustling downtown now empty save for some people running the opposite way as fast as they could. Mina accidentally slammed into one, but shook it off and kept running. She needed to get home. Home. It was chaos, loud screams of terror coming from every direction as they tried to navigate their ways through the town stopping at certain streets when Fire Nation soldiers would run by, retreating and trying to find a different way. Her lungs ached as smoke poured in, her eyes stinging and a steady build of sweat from the sheer heat of the inferno around her. 

By some miracle they got to the dirt path leading up to their home. Mina’s heart dropped, everything was already ablaze. The crops were already destroyed, and she could see the house burning from where she stood. Chaeyoung let out a cry, a strained sound that Mina had never heard before as they finally reached the house. Flames licked through the roof, smoke poured out into the sky. 

“Ms.Kwon!” Dahyun shrieked, running to the small lake that laid behind the house, it was muddy and cloudy and filled to the brim with frogs but it was still water. Dahyun summoned a stream of water, hitting the side of the house in a weak burst that barely fought against the fire’s might. 

Rey. Mina’s eyes widened as her head snapped in the direction of the barn. Oh god. Rey. Again she took off, ignoring the calls from the other girls as she sped down the path using her bending to help her along. Everything was on fire, the trees, the grass, it was horrid. She could see the barn wasn’t on fire, but her heart wasn’t at ease especially when she saw two soldiers dragging Rey out with large ropes attached to his neck. He moaned and fought against their grip, but it wasn’t enough. 

“No!” Maybe that wasn’t the best decision, but really she didn’t care. Rain started to sprinkle down as they all turned their heads towards her, the sky turning black from all the smog. She adjusted her grip on her staff. 

“Take care of her.” A female sighed, waving her hand in annoyance as she focused on the animal. Two soldiers nodded and approached her, and Mina could feel her sudden burst of bravery fading with each step they took. Then, Fire was coming directly at her face, 

She waved her staff, summoning a gust of wind to deflect it, sending it flying somewhere to her left. She adjusted her grip, deepening her stance and closed her eyes. She could feel everything in the air, how the current flowed around the soldiers: how it would heat up the slightest bit before the hurled more fire, the soft breeze that ran through the farm. There were five soldiers, two close to her, two holding Rey, and one standing next to the flying bison. Relax. 

“An air bender!”

Mina opened her eyes. In one fluid motion she sent a burst of air sending one soldier flying into the other, knocking them both out. A burst of fire flew to her side, the lick of the flame just singeing her skin as she jumped and then pounded her staff into the ground, a burst coming out and knocking everyone off their feet. The female who spoke before sat up looking at her, pure annoyance written across her face. The other two soldiers got up and ran towards her. 

Fireball after fireball flew towards her, making it harder and harder to deflect, they were obviously skilled. A particularly hard burst sent her flying to the ground, landing with a loud thud. She got back up, narrowing her eyes and ran towards them. A nasty hush threw one back, sending him flying through the wall of the barn, as she turned and took the other one and threw him into the air before sending him crashing to the ground. 

Slow claps sounded through the night joining the sounds of the crackling of fire. Mina turned to see the lady smirking at her, fire reflecting off the red and black of her armor. “That was impressive.” She sounded bored, “Maybe you’re the airbender we’ve been after. What’s your name, kid.”

This girl couldn’t be much older than she was, who was she calling a kid? Mina just scowled, as the lady cocked an eyebrow. “Not much of a talker are you, oh well. You know whose this is?” She motioned to Rey, “I’d like to have a little chit chat with his owner.”

Mina kept mum, she could feel three bodies approach her from behind. Tzuyu, Chaeyoung, and Dahyun. She could see the girl was starting to get annoyed now, her jaw clenching, “It couldn’t have been the poor lady in the house right? Damn, I should have asked her before I set the place on fire. Oh well. Guess I won’t be finding out, will I? Myoui.”

Huh? Mina paused, how did she know her name. It must’ve shown on her face because the woman laughed. “H-how do you know my name.”

“I’ve been sent here to get you,” The soldier shrugged, “I’m Princess Sana of the Fire Nation, I imagine you know who I am. Do you like my welcome party?” She motioned the burning all around her. 

Mina only tightened her grip and charged, causing Sana to sigh and weakly flick her wrist. 

Tzuyu could only watch in horror as Mina was flung back into the barn in a ball of flames, making a Mina shaped hole in the wood. Chaeyoung screamed in horror, picking up a rock and flinging it at the soldier, the pebble just bouncing off her armor. The princess turned towards the three of them, her eyes narrowing. Suddenly a burst of blue flame was flying toward their face, to which Tzuyu had to summon a rock to stop. The Fire didn’t stop though, increasing in intensity as it deflected on both sides of the roc until finally it crumbled away. 

The princess smirked, “Uh oh, you messed up. Which one of you threw this-“ She reached down to pick up the pebble. She let her eyes flutter across the three of them, narrowing in on Chaeyoung, “It was you, wasn’t it.”

Hesitantly Chaeyoung nodded. Sana’s expression darkened. “Come here.”

Dahyun stepped in front of the girl, only to be shoved away from her when Sana got impatient. She tried to summon, something, anything, from the rain that was now making small puddles around the barn. Only a small splash to Sana persisted, making the princess growl in annoyance. 

A singular blue flame appeared in Sana’s hand. The expression melting off her face, into something cold and calculated. This was it. Tzuyu looked up at the moon, the only thing unaffected by the fire that now threatened to swallow everything around it. 

No one expected the barn to blow apart. The blast threw everyone onto the ground, leaving them to gasp at what stood where the structure once was. 

Mina stood there, eyes glowing white, the blue tattoos glowing under the thin cotton of her clothes, wind haloing around her. 

“The Avatar.”

Before anyone could register anything, Mina was on the move, flying toward Sana. The young princess narrowed her eyes, shooting a burst of flames at the airbender, to which she easily dodged. The airbender simply threw her arms out, sending out a gale force gust that threw the fire princess into the now burning ruins of the barn. 

She tried to get up, wheezing at the pain in her ribs as she looked at the entrance of the barn. Slowly Mina walked in, eyes glowing, contrasting with the burning wood that fell around, and never in her life before has Sana felt as terrified as she was in this moment. The airbender waved her arms, sending a gust that picked the princess up and threw her down to the ground rendering her unconscious. 

The three could only watch in horror as Mina walked out of the barn just as it started to collapse in on itself, chunks of the roof starting to cave in. She took a few unsteady steps, before collapsing a few feet away from them. 

The Avatar was here. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Use the tag #TWICEMOONCHILD on twitter :)


End file.
